


WHEN THE RAIN CALLS YOUR NAME.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, M/M, Masturbation, Misuse of Jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: With time on his hands while caught in a storm one bored jonin thinks about the lover he left at their home.





	WHEN THE RAIN CALLS YOUR NAME.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp  
> Pairing(s): Kakashi x Iruka.  
> Warning: Masturbation and jutsu misuse. M/M sex.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunny’s.  
> Beta: None.

WHEN THE RAIN CALLS YOUR NAME.

Only the brief electrified flash lights up my current place of shelter. Then once more it plungers me back into darkness of the little rock nook I had been blessed to find. Sheets of rainfall so heavy that no living sane thing would chose to be without some form of shelter.   
Truly weather for toads and fish.   
A biting icy wind reminds me that winter is nipping at the heals of this autumn storm. A few more days and the rain will change into light snow, falling for endless days this far north of my home lands. Moving back far enough that I will not be easily detected by enemy Nin, if they still happened to be about, but I doubt it, not in this weather. 

I wouldn’t be able to kill time by indulging in a favourite form of time wasting, a passage or two out my orange book, famous in its own right for its content but more so how I tease my lover with it in public. light was too risky in such a situation, but that did not mean I was without my own interesting form of amusement.   
Just the thought of what I was about to do had my cock twitching to life quicker than any of my fabled book collection. Iruka will understand once I am home and tell him in great detail; it will earn me some form punishment from his hard hand and soul cutting tongue. Just a couple of hand signs, not too much chakra and my stone haven has one chunin teacher to keep me company.

I tease his lips first, licking at his lower one to beg entrance and then he opens to let my tongue probe within the dark cavern of my long term lover, searching out his familiar addictive taste. I find myself taking control of the kiss while my fingers loosen the tired-up chestnut tresses, watching as they fall to frame his face. It’s so cute even in the dim light, but then I don’t need to see all the fine details this time.   
His hands slowly peel off my flack jacket adding his own to a pile of clothes growing slowly, lit now and then by the quick light the storm uses to peek on our progress. Thunder rumbling as it approaches, a base drum pulsing on the earth. Both of us are naked and writhing on top of the discarded clothes using that same beet to set the pace this time.  
Crash! A boom of thunder overhead echoed around the small haven I and my clone hedged into to my beloved lover were currently in. 

My lips pressed to flesh in an attempt to convey the growing burning of my own need, wet and rubbing my companions own erection. The whispered word ‘more’ slipped past my normally covered sexual mouth, and more I was about to get. Iruka lifting his legs back and wider apart, his prepped hole begging for me to fill him. Not a treat I often get to partake in, moaning as low as I could, still aware of my surroundings.   
So tight, so good and damn he was needing. Iruka already pushing back on my buried cock, seeking to swallow me whole.

Crash! Another peal. Wave of thunder moving away I note, but also signalling the rain to fall even more intense. The air was alive with sound and hidden, within that natural showy dance of nature's fury, were the soft sounds of our skin against sweat soaked skin. Both of us try to keep our vocal emissions down to a minimum, kisses to muffle the cries I know I make, Iruka bites his lip as I recognize him drawing close.

Light briefly flashed like a kiss from the gods on our now fully joined bodies, each striving to reach climax, caught up within our own dance. I bury my head into the clones shoulder biting down at the same time as I cum deep within it. Pain floods over the pleasure, pushing me to cum longer, I know he has marked me in our shared moment of heaven.

Poof!

The hedged clone vanishes, and the feelings, memory’s and also damage come to wash over me, making me dry orgasm, laid on the cloths that are now only my own, catching my breath.

The rain is easing, a bit off to just very bad, but I can use this to my advantage, out of the cave, once more dressed, I am immediately soaked as if I had stood in the shower. But I don’t mind, it will hide the smell of my own cum leaking out my ass into my uniform pants and keep unwanted ninja off my back. Because right now I need to find one chunin and have him pound me into the mattress, it will not happen today or tomorrow but within the week if luck keeps with me.


End file.
